


Meet Cute by Fire and Sickness

by withinmelove



Series: MCUkinkbingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Firefighter Steve Rogers, Gen, MCU Kink Bingo, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Steve saves Matt Murdock from an apartment fire. Oh yeah Steve's picked up the hobby of being a volunteer firefighter in his free time.





	Meet Cute by Fire and Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fill on my kink bingo square! I'm pleased as punch to have gotten three squares done. Here's to my fingers crossed I'd like to get up to six! 
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudo if you enjoy my fics! The feedback is greatly appreciated for my time and effort.

Matt’s life as a blind man follows careful rules and routines when possible. Granted, being Daredevil means he must be prepared to navigate a world that tries to use his blindness as a handicap. Well, in fact, the same can be said about his regular life too. 

The clothes he wears are jeans with solid color shirts or sweatpants that can be matched no matter the color. Next the money in his wallet is carefully creased and folded depending on the bills. Foggy or the bank tellers inform him of which bills are what amount. It almost looks like he’s performing origami with his cash. Furniture is rarely moved, although that’s more his personal preference then a need for a rigid layout. 

What completely fucks up his day-to-day life is his awful head and chest cold. It’s like he has a double whammy flu without puking up his stomach. No, now he’s just congested to the point his entire face hurts. Hell, his fucking _teeth_ ache. A temporary sensory deprivation as this cold has taken out a large part of his ability to smell or taste. It’s further compounded by the overall shaky weakness in his body. Needless to say, Matt’s not leaving his bed anytime soon. 

Foggy and Karen, wonderful friends they are, stop by at some point to drop off medicine and food. 

“We can stick around make sure, y’know, you don’t drown in your own lung fluid,” Foggy offers as Karen puts away the food in the fridge. Matt huffs a laugh. It’s sweet of them to show up even though he’s still contagious. 

“Go home. I’m just laying here dying and I don’t want you guys getting sick with this,” Matt reassures them, comforted that they both are willing to look after him. Of course, his assurances are undermined a second later by the fact he starts hacking and coughing, sitting up fast as he chokes for air. The phlegm clogging his airway produces a harsh wheezing sound as he sucks in air.

“Matt, Jesus, you sound awful. I think you really need to go to the hospital,” Karen says, striding over, her high heels clicking across the floor before she lays the back of her hand against his forehead. She’s cool to the touch in comparison to his feverish body. Foggy’s hand on the top of his head has Matt grinning even as he struggles to breathe. 

“It’s - okay. Just gotta sit up.” There’s no good reason for his reticence but he’d rather just lie here miserable on his own. Besides, not like the nurses could offer him much more than his current medicines. “I’ll be fine, Karen, Foggy. All I plan to do is sleep until I’m better anyways. I don’t need emergency room prices for that _and_ get woken up every half hour by someone coming to poke me with needles or check vitals.” 

Karen gives an impatient sigh through her nose, but Foggy steps in before she can push harder for him to come with them.

“C’mon, Karen. If Matt needs to suffer in noble sickly solitude, who are we stop him? Call us if you’re actually suffocating, okay?” Foggy directs that last part to him. Matt nods, already sinking back into bed, grateful to go back to sleep. 

“Will do. You’re both amazing.” Their retreating footsteps and lowered voices are soothing. Karen still wants him to see a doctor, Foggy agreeing but kidnapping Matt to the hospital wouldn’t look great. 

It’s with gratefulness he slips into a deep sleep. He’s finally become so exhausted from the past few days his symptoms can’t keep him awake anymore. In fact, he’s conked out so hard that hours later Matt doesn’t smell the creeping scent of smoke. The fire alarms take so long to penetrate the dense fog of his unconsciousness that, when he finally struggles awake, Matt knows he’s in serious trouble. The smoke is clogging his throat, the crackling pop of fire eating its way through the apartment building. 

He slithers out of bed, so weak that he has to crawl towards the window. No sickness is going to kill him not after all else he’s managed to survive. 

“Matt? Matt? Are you in there?” a stranger’s voice calls out. A man’s. There’s no pause before there’s the sound of powerful blows on his door the wood splintering. 

“Matt! Can you answer?” The man hollers (powerful lungs on him), not panicked, but concerned--as if it’s no big deal the building is currently on fire. No worries. 

“Here! I’m here!” Matt rasps, unable to draw enough air to shout. Instead he starts coughing again, wheezing as the smoke smothers him. Thankfully he’s pretty obvious laying on the floor in his underwear. The man calling for him appears; a firefighter.

In seconds the firefighter has grabbed the comforter off his bed draping it over Matt before scooping him up into his arms heading towards the window. Matt feels like a small child with how weightless he appears to be to this man even in all his gear. At least with his blanket it’s not completely uncomfortable versus against his bare skin. Out onto the fire escape and down to the street they head. 

Once safely away from the building the firefighter drops Matt off with the paramedics that are receiving everyone from within the apartment. While normally he’d feel at least a little emasculated being carried in such a manner in front of others, right now he’s just glad he doesn’t have to walk. Matt’s not sure his legs could have supported him.

“It’s all gone, isn’t it? The building?” Matt asks already knowing the answer. He can hear the firefighters still battling the flames calling it a lost cause. The medics have already checked him over and he’s signed a informed consent paper about declining going to the hospital after being evaluated by the EMTs. 

Steve, the firefighter who found him, is at his side again, having introduced himself when he returned. 

“I’m sorry, Matt. It is. I got your wallet at least. It was on the nightstand.” Matt numbly holds out his hand Steve pressing the cool leather into his palm. “If...if you don’t have anyone to stay with you can crash at my place. I can only imagine how flooded the hotels around here will be soon.” 

Matt snorts. “Do you casually offer your apartment to the people you rescue? Why do you assume I don’t have anyone to stay with?” Steve shifts his weight from foot to foot clear that he’s uncomfortable. This coming from the hypocrite who gladly took help from Claire when she was a stranger. The heat radiating off the inferno of the building warms him.

“No, I don’t. It’s just - ah - this is my first real big fire and...I know what it’s like to lose everything all of a sudden like that. And I realize I sound like some creep trying to prey on you. I’m sorry, that was invasive and rude of me to offer.”

The wind goes out of Matt as Steve’s apology. He was just trying to be generous--it’s not like the guy was offering him to move in forever. Although he is packing rather light these days. Besides, Matt feels dead on his feet, and he’d really rather not wake up Foggy or Karen in the dead of night. 

He pulls the blanket tighter around him, the chill wind easily cutting through the fabric. It’d be nice to not stand in public nearly naked.

“No, no; you’re fine. I was being an ass. Just surprising with how generous you are about offering your place to a random stranger for the night. I do have friends I can couch surf with until I find my own place again. I’m sorry for jumping down your throat. May I please sleep on your couch? And I promise, bright an’ early I’ll call up my friend. He’ll be right over to collect me.” This may have been one of his dumbest decision to randomly bunk up with a guy he doesn’t know but what the hell? People have sex with people they’ve known for less amount of time. 

“Sure, that works for me! I don’t work tomorrow so you can hang out until the afternoon if you want or need to. You’re all cleared by the medics, yes?” Matt nods.

“But don’t you still have to go back to the firehouse with everyone else?” Again the creak and jingle as Steve shifts his weight. From what Matt felt while being carried this guy is tall and built. His heartbeat picks up just a touch. He’s wants to lie he’s nervous about something.

“Ah, well, I’m a volunteer firefighter of sorts so I’m free to leave whenever I need to. It’s not the norm with volunteers, but in my case I need the ability to come and go.” Huh? What gives this guy such special dispensation to roam around at will? When Matt’s back in the office he’s going to comb through New York laws on firefighters and their volunteering structure. This has got his curiosity. 

“Alright, as long as I won’t get in trouble for you wandering off that’s fine with me.” This gets him a laugh and _wow_ , that’s a charming laugh Steve’s got.

“Let me tell my guys and then we’ll head back.” Matt waits there listening to the footfalls of Steve as he moves away. He’s got a wide stride but walks with lighter steps as if he’s got a rolling gait from the ball of his foot to heel. Perhaps a dancer’s step? It would possibly explain why a man with his level of muscular build doesn’t just heel stomp everywhere. He adjusts his blanket wrapping it under his armpits so he’s more securely covered up. Much as a brisk breeze is pleasant his nipples are tightening uncomfortably from the air. After a couple minutes Steve is returning to his side.

“Here, you can wear my jacket. Sorry to have to make you walk for a few minutes in a blanket dress.” Matt chuckles softly. Well, better to be dressed this way than to be a pile of ash in his apartment. Steve helps him put his arms through the sleeves so he doesn’t drop his blanket. The jacket is large in the shoulders, confirming Matt’s assessment that Steve himself has a bigger physique. 

“Steve, care if I hold your arm? Without my cane it’s a little harder for me to navigate.” The thought just occurs to him. “How did you know my name? You busted in calling for me.” Oh god, if he’s seriously about to stroll away into the night with a bad guy he will kill himself for such a dumb mistake.

“Here, yeah, grab hold.” Steve nudges Matt’s hovering hand with his arm. Matt tucks his hand into the crook of Steve’s elbow. “A neighbor girl said she hadn’t seen you come out. She was sprinting around everyone yelling for you. I asked her what floor you were on and that I’d go get you. Her name was Diana? Her parents were hollering for her because they couldn’t see her through the crush, so I waved them over and then I went in for you.”

Of course, Diana would be concerned. She was one of the few younger kids in the apartment complex and the only one not unsettled or frightened by the cane nor the fact Matt couldn’t see. Rather, she was always delighted to help him with groceries if she saw him coming out of the elevator with them (she lived down the hall from him, often playing in the hallway with her various toys or electronics) and ‘assist’ him onto the elevator in the mornings when she was going to school with her siblings and he was heading off to work. 

In return, Matt always made sure to have some sort of sweet or a snack in his pockets to give to Diana in return. Seemed only fair--and anyway, maybe she’d continue “helping” him even as she got older for a little bit. He appreciated the kindness of her thoughtful gestures; only right she got a reward. 

For the few minutes it takes them to walk away far enough away from the blocked off street towards actual moving traffic (and therefore taxis), they are silent. Once Steve has flagged one down, in record time according to Matt’s internal calculations, is when he speaks up again.

“She was really scared for you, y’know? I’m glad she was so fierce in knowing where you were.” Matt nods. It is nice that someone thought of him. Most people while fleeing for their lives don’t have many thoughts to spare for others. 

“Diana’s a sweet girl. I always give her treats when she helps me with my groceries. Her parents are getting by and I try to watch her on the rare occasions that I can for them.” He laughs to himself. “Not that she needs much watching besides not using the oven or stove top. She’s got her games to play on. Diana likes to share with me her current YouTubers she watches. A great way to stay up to date on pop culture with the younger generation.” 

Steve laughs along in more than just a way of being polite, as if he too finds Diana’s independency with electronics adorable. He shifts his knee bumping against Matt’s. He’s a little cramped, it seems, in the taxi.

“So, any roommates or partners I should be concerned about not startling in the middle of the night when I have to pee?” Matt asks, feeling an unusual want to idly chatter. Something about talking to Steve makes him want to just hear the sound of his voice. Weird as that likely sounds even inside his own head.

Steve shifts again, the accidental tap of his knee against Matt’s. 

“Nope, no roommates or a partner. Thanks though for assuming I’d have multiple.” Steve answers, his voice light, teasing him for using the plural. Matt shrugs, playing along.

“Well who knows? You’re a firefighter and a man in uniform is usually a catch amongst people. Not to mention you save people too. From the size of your jacket you’re pretty broad across the shoulders and the fact you picked me up like I weighed nothing means you’ve got to be pretty muscular to be that strong. So on a guess I’d say you could easily have men and women falling at your feet.” A chuckle from Steve that has warmth rising in Matt’s face.

“Thank you for so many compliments. Here I thought I was rewarded enough by saving your life.” 

They lapse into comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. The only downside is Matt increasingly feeling the return of his symptoms. Now that the adrenaline of near death by burning is fading, he’s reverting back to garbage. There’s no shame left when he clings to Steve’s arm when they exit the taxi. 

“You okay, Matt? You’re looking woozy.” Steve notes as he puts in the code to unlock the front door. Matt shakes his head. No point in trying to put on a brave face. Steve wanted to take in a stranger, well, it’s not his fault he’s super sick. 

“I’ve got a head and chest cold. More feels like the flu, but I haven’t been puking, so there’s that at least.” He answers. They make their way to the elevator going up to the sixth floor. Steve keeps a firm grasp on him, no doubt in case his legs should give out. Even with his nose plugged up, Matt can still catch a smoky scent on his blanket and skin. Maybe Steve will let him shower before bed. 

“So it’s doubly good I asked you home with me. Well, in that case, feel free to use the shower or go right to sleep. Are you hungry by any chance?” Steve inquiries ushering Matt into his apartment unit. The place has a quiet atmosphere, more like a library than someone’s home. Matt’s nose itches from the build up of dust that’s settled all over the place. Despite himself, he sneezes. 

“Sorry ‘bout the dust. Work keeps me away for long periods of time and it feels weird to hire people to clean for me.” Matt sniffs, causing another sneeze. 

“No problem. I understand being busy. Mind if I have a tissue and use your shower? I’m fine on food thank you though.” The wood flooring is warm under his bare feet. Huh, he must have heating under the boards. Luxurious. 

“Sure! Sure! Here, lemme show you to the bathroom.” Steve escorts him through the place still guiding him by the arm. Matt appreciates that Steve isn’t self-conscious about helping him navigate this unknown space. Plenty of people who are able-bodied tend to get embarrassed and uncomfortable with offering help and trying not to step on your toes about doing so. 

“The right handle is cold, left is for hot and on the faucet is the shower pin to switch it to the shower head. I’ll grab you some of my clothes to wear . . . oh, and a towel’s sitting on the rack, and I’m going to the corner shop to grab you some medicine. Need anything while I’m out?” 

Matt shakes his head. He didn’t realize coming to stay with Steve meant he was getting a nurse. Strangely, though, there’s no discomfort at Steve’s concern. His intentions are pure-hearted kindness, generosity for a man who has lost his home and belongings. If maybe Steve picked Matt to bring home because he is a blind man he can’t say he’s too bothered by that. People have taken an interest in him for far worse reasons. 

With that, Matt is left on his own, still wearing Steve’s oversized jacket and his only remaining blanket. He lays the jacket on the sink, putting his wallet beside it, before folding his blanket into a square by the door. The shower is quick but relaxing, the hot water soothing him a bit. By the time Steve returns, Matt’s laid down on his couch, his blanket pulled over him. Steve’s clothes are almost clownishly too big for him. The shirt hangs like a sail on Matt’s slender frame and Steve’s sweatpants struggle to stay on his hips.

Steve’s footsteps and the jingle of his keys at the lock wake Matt up from his doze. No doubt he looks quite the sight. Today’s not been his best day.

“C’mon, I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch. My bed is yours for tonight--and before you say anything, my immune system hasn’t caught anything it couldn’t fight off. Besides, you sound like you’re having a hard time breathing. We can make a pillow wall between us but I’m going to lay down with you, at least for the first while,” Steve says. It’s clear he’s adamant that Matt be comfortable and that he’s going to keep watch.

“Alright, but hand over those drugs first. I want to pretend I’m going to be able to sleep,” Matt replies, holding out his hand for whatever medicine Steve got for him. At once there’s two small boxes in his palm. Hopefully sinus decongestant and Ibuprofen. 

“So this isn’t weird, to share your bed with a sick stranger?” Matt can’t resist asking, turning over onto his right side. Hopefully that’ll drain one side of his nose so he can stop mouth breathing. Steve shifts to face him the bed dipping down slightly under his weight. Easy enough for Matt to roll right into his chest. 

Steve hums in thought for a moment. Probably debating to tell him the truth of please get out and go sleep on the couch. Matt’s ready for it so he’s rather taken aback at what Steve says instead. 

“No weirder than sharing a bed with someone off tinder or grindr. We could pretend this is an awkward date from one of those apps? You showed up sick but now I feel weird about kicking you out of bed so instead I let you spend the night?” 

The laughter crackles through his mucousy airways making a gross rattling sound which of course leads him to gasping for air. At once Steve is in his personal space thumping his back. 

“M’kay! Just caught me by surprise.” Matt rasps out coughing into his elbow grinning. Maybe it was his luck turning out good for once to be rescued by such a sweet and funny dude. 

“Good, good. You scared me there, Matt. Please no more laughing until you can breathe properly.” Steve gently reprimands him, although it’s clear he doesn’t mean it just something to cover up his concern. 

“Got it no more laughing. I’m too tired anyways. G’night Steve.”

“Good night, Matt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tess edited the commas in this piece for me! Without her my sentences would be non-stop run-ons. 
> 
> This is the first time I think I've posted twice in a day which is really odd for me. However, I'm beyond delighted at the current outpouring of writing. Time for the next kink square!
> 
> The one thing with writing Matt Murdock's POV is I have to remember to focus more on his senses than his blindness. I don't want that to be the core of his character even though it makes up part of his identity. Someday I'm going to have write a scent marking piece for Matt.


End file.
